1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a heat exchanger assembly for heating and cooling the cabin of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,793, assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, discloses a heat exchanger assembly having a first heat exchanger and a second heat exchanger sandwiched together in parallel and abutting relationship to one another. The first heat exchanger includes a first upper manifold and a first lower manifold spaced and parallel from the first upper manifold. The first heat exchanger includes a plurality of first tubes parallel and spaced relative to one another and extending between the first manifolds. The second heat exchanger includes a second upper manifold and a second lower manifold spaced and parallel from the second upper manifold. The second heat exchanger includes a plurality of second tubes parallel and spaced relative to one another and extending between the second manifolds.
Heat exchangers are often used in typical HVAC systems for heating and cooling the cabin of a vehicle. The '793 patent discloses a system for allowing refrigerant or engine coolant to run through both sets of tubes at a given time, which in certain modes can cause flash fogging of the vehicle windshields.